I need love
by MARITIMA
Summary: sakura todavia quiere a su ex-novio  apesar de lo que le hizo.. pero empezara a sentir algo por su mejor amigo y el chico nuevo.  ¿Con quien se quedara?
1. 1

**BUENO ESTE ES MI PRIMER FIC DE ESTE GENERO ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE **

**TODAVIA NO SE SI VA A SER O NARUSAKU O UN SASUSAKU **

**LO QUE VOSOTROS DECIDAIS **

**Estes personajes no me pertenecen y blablbalablaba **

**Espero que os guste :)**

Tu piensa que es como otro de eses días en los que estas tan tranquila tumbada en una tumbona en la playa tomando el sol, salvo por un pequeñísimo detalle que no hay nadie en la playa, que llueve y que es invierno… aunque no lo parezca nuestra loca protagonista no esta tan mal como nosotros pensamos. Yo no conozco muy bien su historia, pero si queréis saberla, mejor que os lo cuente ella.

Y aquí me hallaba, tumbada en una tumbona destartalada en medio de la playa solitaria, lloviendo y con un frio que es para morirse, os preguntareis porque estoy aquí y pensareis que estoy loca, pero la verdad es que no tenía otro sitio al que ir, ya que mis padres se fueron de mes sabático y nos dejaron a mí y a mi hermana mayor solas en casa. Yo pensaba quedarme a vivir este mes en casa de mi mejor amiga, pero su abuela enfermo y ahora tienen que cuidar de ella, por lo que cuando volví a casa me encontré a un mogollón de gente dentro, para encontrar a mi hermana sude, pero al final la encontré en la habitación de mis padres medio desnuda y con un tío encima, vamos que la situación no podía ir peor. Haber no es que sea una monjita y tampoco soy tan pequeña, ya tengo 16 años, pero no mola encontrar a tu hermana en proceso de follar y ver montada en tu casa una tremenda fiesta, que después lo más seguro es que yo la tenga que limpiar. Vamos que la chavala ya no tiene edad para montar esto, supuestamente ella es la responsable, pero por lo visto a sus 20 años sigue sin procesar esa información. Por lo tanto como es de sabido me ido de casa, y si sé que soy parva pero paso de mezclarme con los amigos de mi hermana, la mayoría son unos asquerosos drogatas de mierda que harían cualquier cosa por conseguir una calada de un simple porro.

Y todo esto me lleva a donde estoy, podréis pensar porque estoy en la playa, pero vivo al lado y me encanta bajar y ver el mar y las olas, es lo único que me relaja en estos instantes, pero bueno… como desearía que estuviera aquí el.

Mire hacia el horizonte, imitando a las protagonistas de las películas de Hollywood, y lanzando un suspiro. Pero el no estaba, tenia que asumirlo ya de una vez, habían pasado ya tres meses, tres meses en los que había sufrido como nunca, ese cabrón asqueroso, pero aun asi no era capaz de quitármelo de la cabeza, por que me había hecho esto? No entendía la razón, acaso todas las veces en las que me decía " te amo", eran mentira, aun me acuerdo de aquel día: nos habíamos ido toda la pandilla al rio, para pasar unos días, llevábamos tiendas de campaña, comida, claramente no podía faltar el alcohol, y algunos sus porros y tabaco, no es que yo nunca hubiera tenido ninguna aventurilla con los porros, pero desde que me dio un tremendo amarillote , solo me dedicaba a beber. Ese dia por la noche solo estaba nuestro grupo en el rio, nos habíamos pillado cada uno una considerable borrachera, había gente tirada por el suelo partiéndose de risa, otros vomitando a los alrededores, y los demás durmiendo tirados por el suelo, había bebido mucho por lo que el recuerdo estaba borroso, solo me acuerdo de que hacia un rato se hallaba a mi lado dándome calidos besos por el cuello, y que de pronto ya no estaba, me levante para buscarlo, me adentre un poco en el monte hacia unas rocas que habíamos descubierto y que hacían una especie de mini cueva, escuche unas risitas de una chica, se parecían a las de mi ex –mejor amiga, me iba a marchar ya, no quería cortarle el rollo a nadie, cuando una voz muy familiar me taladro los oídos, estaba con ella, era el, no me lo podía creer, después lo único que recuerdo es que sali corriendo de allí, hasta llegar a mi tienda de campaña, que la compartía con mi supuesta amiga, cogi todas sus cosa y las tire fuera, dormi toda la noche, a la mañana siguiente ,me levante la primera, y vi como ella estaba durmiendo fuera en un saco de dormir, al escucharme salir de la tienda se incorporo, y me sonrio, que puta falsa era esa niñata.

-¿Qué tal, la noche?- le dije con una sonrisa en la cara.

Me miro con ojos extrañados, y luego vio a una figura detrás de mi.

-Eh.. pu-pues bien-dijo tartamudeando y mirando hacia la figura de detrás mia.

Me empece a reir, no se porque lo hacia pero la situación me parecía graciosa.

-Bueno, pues e alegro de que lo PASARAIS bien los DOS- dije dándome la vuelta y dirijiendome hacia el- a una cosa- le escupi en la cara, y el me miro incrédulo, limpiándosela.

-Pero qué…?

-Sabes, eres un hijo de la gran puta- y me large.

Si, esas fueron las ultimas palabras que cruzamos, y si, me había enamorado de el, y fue mi primer amor, con el había perdido la virginidad, y como me lo había pagado? Enrollándose con mi ex mejor amiga. Bufff… se que es muy penoso que aun siga lamentándome , y aun mas me avergüenzo de mi misma porque aun lo tengo en mi cabeza, y no se que hacer… sin darme cuenta ya estaba amaneciendo y eso que era invierno, me levante y fui hacia mi casa. Cuando entre todo era un caos, la gente estaba durmiendo tirada por el suelo, igual que en las películas americanas, solo que con menos gente. Me fui a mi habitación, estaban las persianas bajadas por lo que no veía nada, pero me guie por la memoria y como de costumbre cerré la puerta con pestillo, y me empecé a desvestir, me cambie y me puse un pijama calentito de franela y me metí en cama, pero era demasiado raro, mi cama es de 1,50 bastante grande y normalmente cuando te metes la ropa aun esta fría y tarda un rato en calentarse, pero esta estaba caliente ya, de pronto algo se movió a mi lado y me soplo en el cuello. Entonces grite, grite como nunca lo había hecho, y encendí la luz.

-Ehhh…- era un chico el que estaba en mi cama, aun tenia los ojos cerrados, pero al darse cuenta los abrió de golpe.

Yo ya había salido de la cama de un salto, el chico se me quedo mirando con una cara confundida que paso a avergonzada.

-Lo, lo siento, pero podías haber avisado de que ibas a dormir aquí- dijo molesto, y se dio la vuelta diciendo- me pido este lado y no armes jaleo guapa.

-¿Pero quién te crees?- le dije incrédula, se dio la vuelta y me miro con los ojos entrecerrados-tu tendrías que avisar que ibas a dormir aquí, ¿quien te crees que eres?, ¿crees que puedes venir aquí y meterte en mi cama asi por asi?

-Jajajaja, lo siento no sabia que eras la dueña de esta habitación tan cursi- dio mirando alrededor- bueno me lo tendría que haber imaginado al verte con ese pijama horrible rosa con corazoncitos.

-Mira, para tu información mi habitación no es cursi, y este pijama me lo regalo mi abuela, y no tengo que darte explicaciones a ti- dije meneando la cabeza- asi que lárgate que quiero dormir porfavor.

-Lo que usted diga magestad- dijo levantándose, no llevaba la parte de arriba, y tenia que admitirlo pero me quede boquiabierta mirando para el…..

BUENO ESTE A SIDO EL PRIMER CAPITULO ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO

TENEIS EN VUESTRAS MANOS ELEJIR A LA PAREJA QUE PREFIRAIS

DEJAR MUCHOS REVIEWS PORFA

NOS LEEMOS BESOS :)


	2. 2

**Bueno aqui les dejo la conti, espero que os guste**

**me gustaria saber que pareja quieren si Sasusaku o Narusaku gracias :)**

-Lo que usted diga magestad- dijo levantándose, no llevaba la parte de arriba, y tenia que admitirlo pero me quede boquiabierta mirando para el, antes no me había fijado pero era muy guapo, tenia el pelo negro con reflejos azules y los ojos eran de un negro profundo , en esos instantes con una mirada maliciosa, el tipo tenia un cuerpazo, de estes que están musculados, pero que no exageradamente, notándosele todos los musculos, y era alto y tenia una espalda ancha, y… dios mio, ese si que era un hombre que bueno estaba, parecía el típico chico por el que babean todas las chicas, pero que después es un gilipollas, un gilipollas que se había metido en mi cama y que ahora se estaba calzando, venga Sakura, venga concentrate, tu no eres asi, no babeas por el primer chico al que te encuentras, vamos, con toda mi fuerza de voluntad oblige a mi boca cerrarse y a mis piernas moverlas para meterme en la cama. Me tape con las mantas y cerre los ojos.

- Si eres tan amable apaga la luz cuando salgas, gracias- le dije dándome la vuelta al desconocido.

- Lo que tu digas- dijo soltando una risita, se dirigió hacia la puerta pero cuando giro el pomo la puerta no abrió, lo intento varias veces pero fueron en vano- maldita sea. Me di la vuelta suspirando y abriendo los ojos, me rei y le dije que quitara el pestillo, me hizo caso y se fue apagándome la luz.

Después de un rato me quede dormida, no soñé por el cansancio, dormí de un tirón, me levante a las 6 de la tarde y para mi sorpresa estaba todo ordenado.

-Buenos días, dormilona- dijo mi hermana desde el sofá del salón. La mire con cara extrañada, desde cuando era ella la que limpiaba las cosas.

-¿Te levantaste con un buen humor repentino?, o que han hecho con mi hermana- dije sentándome al lado suya. Me miro con cara ofendida.

- Me estas hiriendo en lo mas hondo Saku, no puedo creer lo que estas diciendo- dijo mirándome con finjido espanto.

-Si ya, vale, lo que tu digas, ¿te lo pasaste bien ayer por la noche?

-Jajajaja pues si hermana, bastante, pero aunque haya limpiado te toca a ti hacer la comida.

Mierda, ya sabia yo que se me olvidaba algo.

-Bueno mas bien cena, voy al burger de la esquina y traigo unas hamburguesas¿ vale? Que de paso voy a buscar el vestido a la modista.

Volvi a subir a mi habitación, y me vesti unos vaqueros con unos tenis blancos con tres rayas azules de distinta tonalidad, marca adidas, una camiseta floja básica de chico y una sudadera azul también de chico. En mi oreja derecha tenia una dilatación de color negro de 8mm, mientras que en la izquierda tenia un piercing industrial y un piercing de la lengua a modo de pendiente .

Yo me parecía bastante a mi hermana, bueno salvo por la estatura, ella era bastante alta y con las piernas largas, sin embargo yo solo media 1,60 , las dos teníamos los mismos ojos verdes , y la misma forma de la cara yo un poco mas redonda, ella ahora se tiñera el pelo y lo tenia de un castaño claro, sin embargo su color natural era como el mio de un rosa pastel( si raro lo se), yo tengo el pelo hasta los hombros y liso, y ella lo tiene hasta la cintura ,ondulando con un par de tirabuzones. Las dos tenemos la tez blanca, pero en la personalidad somos muy distintas. Cogi una mochila pequeña de cuero y salí de casa.

La hamburguesería y la modista estaban en el mismo centro comercial de la esquina, por lo que todo me quedaba siempre a mano, primero fui a recoger el vestido, y después me fui de tiendas a ver zapatos, no encontré nada interesante, pase por delante de una tienda nueva que habían abierto la semana pasada, era una librería, no pude resistir el impulso de entrar y ver algún libro, mi atracción por la lectura era algo que no se podía controlar, la librería era más grande que las otras tiendas, entrabas y eran todo estanterías con libros, y cartelitos indicando su género, al fondo de todo estaba la caja. Me fui directamente hacia la sección juvenil y romántica, me encantaban los libros que tenían amor mezclado con cosas extrañas, estaba ojeando el libro que iba a comprar, se titulaba Cazadores de Sombras, cuando de pronto choque con alguien, se me cayo el libro al suelo.

-Ehh… mira por donde andas- dijo una voz de chico.

-Lo sient…- dije disculpándome y cogiendo el libro del suelo cuando alce la mirada y lo reconoci-tu!

Me miro extrañado, pero como si de repente se le encendiera una bombilla encima de la cabeza, me sonrio maliciosamente.

-Que, ¿ tienes tienes una obsesión muy grande conmigo? - dijo alzando una ceja y conteniendo una sonrisa. Se que fue una tontería pero me sonroje,y intente replicarle pero no salió ningún sonido de mi boca.

-Jajaja, lo que yo decía, ayer por la noche te arrepentiste de echarme de tu cama y me vienes a buscar porque no puedes vivir sin mi¿verdad?

-Ja, ya te gustaría, mira que eres engreído, es que todas las chicas que te ven se enamoran de ti?

-Pues normalmente si- dijo asintiendo- y tu no vas a ser la excepción a esa regla guapa.

Puse los ojos en blanco, que se creía este tipo, ¿el nuevo miss mundo? Lo mire de arriba a bajo de nuevo y llevaba en la mano un libro, me sorprendí mucho, desde cuando un macarrilla se compraba libros.

-¿Que pasa?- dijo mirando extrañado hacia abajo.

-¿Qué libro es?- dije señalándolo, me dijo el titulo y me quede sorprendida, no me lo imaginaba leyendo ese libro, yo no lo había leído porque no me gustaban los libros tan empalagosos pero aun si lo conocia, tenia dos partes A 3 metros sobre el cielo y después del que tenia en las manos Tengo ganas de ti.

-¿Qué?- dijo extrañado.

-Pues que no me imagino a un tipo como tu leyendo esa clase de libros- dije aun sin poder creérmelo. El empezó a reírse, y lo mire con cara de enfado- Y ahora que pasa?

-De verdad piensas que este libro es para mi?- me pregunto aun riéndose- Te piensas que yo leería una cursilada asi?

Lance un suspiro, que ingenua era, estaba claro que un macarrilla como el , no leería ese tipo de libros, hasta dudaba de que leyera alguno.

-Me lo imaginaba- dije murmurando.

- Este libro es para mi hermana pequeña, que no entiendo como le pueden gustar esa clase de libros- dijo mirando para el libro frunciendo el ceño- pero en fin, no se le puede pedir mucho más.

-Oye, cuantos años tiene tu hermana?- dudaba de que fuera mucho mas pequeña que el, pero los chicos siempre exageran la edad, intentando aparentar mas mayores.

-Que, ya no te llego yo, que también te interesas por mi familia?- dijo mirándome con una mueca de picardia.

Rode los ojos y me di la vuelta, en fin, no se podía esperar nada mas de un chaval como ese.

-Hey! Tranquila era solo una broma, tiene 15 años, mira hasta podría ser tu amiga- dijo alzando los ojos, insinuándome " tu tienes mas o menos eses años no?"

- Si, podría… pero lo dudo mucho la verdad, no me va mucho lo de tener amigas, prefiero a los amigos - dije mirándolo fijamente con una sonrisa en la cara, aunque estuviera aun destrozada por aquel tío, este chico estaba para comérselo entero, y aunque no era muy creida, sabia que atraía a muchos chicos y que era bastante guapa por lo menos era lo que todo el mundo me decía, y las tias siempre me miraban recelosas de saber tratar con los tios, aunque el que tenia delante me ponía muy nerviosa y eso que normalmente era muy segura en esto,aparte tenia una muy buena reputación, y siempre seguía el rollo de los tios, aunque tenia varias amigas, era cierto que prefería a los chicos como amigos y eso que no era nada macholo, pero no sabia la razón de eso, eran mas… no se como explicarlo, son como mas juerguistas y me encanta ese rollo.

-Bueno, pues espero que te lo pases bien con ellos, juagando a la pita- dijo con una sonrisa en la cara, o mire incrédula, como si tuviera mas años que yo.

-Ja, si ya, pues tu pásatelo bien, metiéndote en las camas ajenas de jovencitas, asalta cunas- dije mirándolo seriamente. Eso lo descoloco, ja, ja, ja ahora se estará preguntando, " es que de verdad es tan pequeña?

- Ehh… bueno si, cuantos años tienes?- dijo intentando parecer desinteresado, le dedique una sonrisa, y me enocogi de hombros. Me di la vuelta con una sonrisa en la cara y me dirigí a la caja dejándolo allí plantado con la boca abierta, que se joda se lo merece por ser asi! Y una voz dentro de mi me decía, por ser asi? Te refieres a ser asi de misterioso, asi de guapo, asi de … ufff.. ya estaba desvariando, seguro que era un tio cualquiera, y tenia miedo de volverme a pillar y volver a sufrir, aparte se notaba que era un mujeriego, no merece la pena. Cuando me di la vuelta para ir a la salida ya no estaba allí, bueno mejor asi no tendría que volver a verlo, pero una parte de mi me decía a gritos que ojala cuando saliera me lo volviera a encontrar y no quería hacerle caso a eso que se estaba formando dentro de mi.

REPITO QUIERO SABER QUE PAREJA QUEREIS SI NARUSAKU O SASUSAKU

Dejar reviews porfa sino me dare por aludida y no continuare escribiendo este fic ya que supondre que soy muy mala y no quereis que siga :)

Besos


	3. 3

**BUENO AQUI ESTA LA CONTINUACION, Y VEO QUE SERA LA ULTIMA, POR QUE VAYA **

**PARECE QUE NO LE ENTUSIASMA A NADIE U.U**

**Y PUES BUENO SI QUEREIS QUE SIGA ESCRIBIENDO ME DEJAIS UN REVIEW O POR LO MENOS PONER LA HISTORIA EN ALERTA O ALGO PARA QUE ME DEA POR ALUDIDA... **

**PORQUE SI NO, DEJARE DE ESCRIBIRLO COMO ME PARECE QUE HARE, PERO BUENO QUE SE LE VA HA HACER **

_**Aqui os dejo el siguiente capitulo( puede que ultimo u.u) de este fic**_

_**espero que os guste **_

Cuando llegue a casa mi hermana me reprendió por llegar tarde y traer la comida fría, pero de todos modos la calentamos en el microondas. Me fui a cama relativamente pronto, ya que al día siguiente tenia clase y no quería volver a llegar tarde como la semana pasada.

Cuando me levanté, aun era de noche pero cuando empezó a verse un poco de claridad el cielo estaba cubierto de niebla, genial y fantástico, lo que más me gusta en el mundo, pensé con ironía.

Me vestí rápidamente, ya que como siempre me levante demasiado tarde y si quería llegar bien a clase tendría que saltarme el desayuno y comer un par de galletas por el camino. Me puse una camiseta básica lisa de asas blanca,unos vaqueros ajustados de color oscuro, una chaqueta de color verde adidas con las tres rayas en blanco, unos tenis del mismo color y una bufanda de color negro. Salí corriendo de casa, el instituto estaba cerca de mi casa, por lo que siempre iba en bicicleta, menos mal que no llovia aunque tenia toda la pinta de que iba a empezar a llover tan pronto como estuviera sobre ruedas. Cuando porfin llegue al colegio, deje la bicleta en la entrada del aparcamiento, en la zona habilitada para dejarlas, y mire el reloj, ufff… menos mal, aun me quedaban cinco minutos para entrar.

Me dirigí hacia la zona de los bachilleratos. Mi clase era el aula de 1º C, cuando entré, todas las compañeras de mi clase, junto con un par de amigas, estaban en un corro, antes de preguntarles lo que pasaba, deje la mochila en mi asiento. Al acercarme a ellas pude observar que estaban cuchicheando y riéndose, vale otra de las cosas que no me gustan las chicas, una cosa es mantener una conversación normal y corriente, pero no se porque pero es que me daba la impresión de que ellas siempre cuchicheaban en vez de hablar normal, aparte de ser claro esta, la mayoría de ellas unas arpías. Cuando me miraron acercarme una de ellas se sorprendió mucho por verme llegar a la hora.

-Uyy…! Que han hecho con nuestra Saku- dijo Ino, riéndose.

-Jajaja! Que graciosa eres de verdad- dije mirándola entrecerrando los ojos- bueno, haber que pasa hoy, a quien estáis criticando?

-Que poca estima nos tienes cariño- dijo lanzando una sonrisa- pues da la casualidad que no estamos criticando a nadie, mas bien lo contrario, estamos dando el visto bueno al nuevo de 2º A, esta cañón- después de decirme esto, no hacia falta atender mas a la conversación, ya que solamente eran elogios para el pobre chico, menos mal que iba un curso por delante y que no le toco con ninguna de todas estas.

-Dicen que se llama Uchiha Sasuke- de pronto apareció la que falataba-Oh! Karin, no te lo vas a creer…- rodé los ojos, eran las dos tal para cual, la que estaba hablando con Karin se llamaba Rin , esta no era tan odiosa comparada con la otra, era asi como las típicas que no tienen personalidad y que van siempre detrás de otra persona copiándola porque no son capaces de hablar por si mismas, vamos como las típicas que aparecen en las películas americanas que le hacen los coros a la líder( aunque esta no llegaba a tanto). Karin pues… pues era asi ella, vamos, era la perra ms perra que te pudieras encontrar en el mundo entero, y si es a la que os estais imaginando, mi querida ex-mejor amiga. Si es una putada tener que estar todos los días al lado de esta tia. Y lo cierto es que me doy cuenta de que estoy mejor asi que estando ella como mi amiga, porque después de la gran putada que me había hecho me entere de otra gran serie de ellas que me había echo anteriormente y como no esa fue la gota que colmo el vaso. Ella tenia la estatura exacta para le gusto de los tios y como no tenia que admitirlo tenia un cuerpazo, todos los tios babeaban detrás de ella pero también detrás de mi, y si no soy engreída pero es lo único que me sube la autoestima depues del gran chasco que me llevé. Ella era pelirroja, con el pelo liso, liso, liso y muy largo, largo, largo. El único defecto que le podias sacar a esa tia era su gran gilipollez.

-Ugh… osea que ya hay un nuevo partido por aquí- dijo ya pensando en como lo iba a atrapar con su tela de araña- así que es guapo y va u curso por encima, pero como es físicamente…

No pudo hablar mas, ya que la profesora la corto en medio de la frase y nos mando sentarnos a todos. Pobre chaval, la que le esperaba después en el cambio de clase. No pude pensar mas en eso ay que me sacaron a el centro de la clase para practicar la canción que estábamos ensayando en clase de música para el concierto que íbamos a dar en Navidad. Yo era la solista, todo el mundo me decía que tenia una voz preciosa aunque yo la verdad no lo veía así, desde muy pequeña había ido a una escuela de música a aprender canto, la llevaba mi abuelo, lo de cantar nos venia a todos de familia, pero después de dos años de empezar cuando tan solo tenia nueve años mi abuelo falleció y se cerro la escuela. Desde entonces lo recuerdo cantando. Empece a cantar la primera estrofa marcando bien el tono de voz para que el resto de la clase me siguiera después de varias veces el profesor me pidió que cantara fluido. Empecé a cantar y me deje llevar por la melodía hasta que termine la canción. El profesor me miro con una sonrisa en la cara y me dijo que ya me podía sentar y mando a un chico levantarse para enseñar la voz masculina.

Cuando sonó el timbre que indicaba el cambio de clase salimos todos a fuera, Ino me arrastro para enseñarme al chico nuevo. Nuestras clases estaban en frente, ya que los bachilleratos estaban mezclados. Cuando Sali había un remolino de gente alrededor de las clases como era habitual, pero se podía distinguir un medio circulo pegado a la pared en el que solo había chicas y lo mas probable era que estuvieran rodeando al chico nuevo. Mientras mi amiga me arrastraba hacia allí distingui una risa familiar, no me lo podía creer, que no sea, que no sea, que no sea…

Cuando porfin nos acercamos y pudimos colarnos entre la maraña de gente logré porfin ver al chico. Se me cayo el alma a los pies, bueno mas bien se me abrió la boca y mis ojos casi salen de sus orbitas. No podía ser, porque él entre todas las personas de este mundo, claramente tenia que ser él. Gracias a dios pude cerrar la boca antes de que me viera, aunque me delato haber dicho.

-Joder!- justo cuando lo dije, se giro hacia mi, no me había dado cuenta de que Karin estaba justo al lado de él. Ella también se giro con cara maliciosa.

-Sakura te presento a Sasuke-kun- dijo sonriendo, la ignore como nunca había ignorado a nadie.

-Tu! ¿Es que no tienes mejores cosas que hacer que perseguirme?

- Hmp…- dijo acercándose a mi como queriendo decirme un secreto- si claro no te creas que pierdo mi valioso tiempo persiguiéndote, querida es el destino el que nos une, aparte no me digas que no te alegras de verme- dice guiñándome un ojo.

-Pues si quieres que te diga la verdad es que no- dije con una mueca en la boca. Todo el mundo nos estaba mirando, odiaba ser el centro de atención y esto no lo mejoraba mucho. Karin , mientras se había acercado y me miraba entrecerrando los ojos.

-Que, es que ya conocías a esta imbécil de antes?- Sasuke se giro hacia ella con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Claro que si! Nos conocimos en su habitación, tan pronto como me miro no pudo olvidarse de mi. Rodé los ojos, que tipo mas engreído, pero había que reconocer que aparte de su gran sentido para frustar a la gente, era algo gracioso.

-¡Habla por ti guapo! Eres tu el que no deja de perseguirme.

-Si, bueno, eso era antes- rodea con un brazo a Karin y la estrecha contra él- ahora he encontrado a alguien mejor. Después de eso le repondí un "bien por ti" y me fui hacia la siguiente clase. Le estuve dando vueltas todo el dia a aquello. Sentía algo que no era normal y me daba miedo descubrir que sentia celos de la zanahoria. Dios mira que idiota, ¿siempre te tienes que pillar por los tipos asi? Falso Sakura, tu no estas pillada por nadie, ni menos por ese imbécil. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el profesor de biología. Cuando sono el timbre para ir al recreo me llego un mensaje de texto. ¡Era de Naruto! Porfin algo que me alegrara el dia. El mensaje decía que volvia de la beca que le dieran para ir a estudiar al extranjero y que llegaría mañana. Genial, no me lo podía creer, llevaba tanto tiempo sin verlo, ayer justo hizo un año que se fue. Tom era como digamos mi mejor amigo. En el pasado habíamos tenido un pequeño problema. Un dia de fiesta estábamos todos borrachos, y no se como pasara que nos habíamos quedado los solos contándonos nuestras penas. Bueno mas bien yo contándole mis penas. Por aquel entonces todavía no estaba de novia con Sai, pero ya me gustaba, ese dia me estaba quejando de que Sai no me hacia caso, de lo único que no me daba cuenta era de que Naruto y yo cada vez estábamos mas cerca y que el me miraba de una manera muy extraña. Hasta que ocurrió. Si. Hasta ahora uno de los peores errores de mi vida, aunque tan solo nos liaramos y no hiciéramos nada mas esto produjo que estuviéramos mas separados, y despues fue cuando se fue a la beca. Bien, nunca, pero nunca os lieis con vuestro mejor amigo, aunque estéis tan ciegos que no miréis por donde andais, nunca lo agais, porque es lo peor que te puede pasar.

Me dirigí hacia la cafetería con ese pensamiento en la cabeza, la verdad es que me alegraba mucho ya que lo echaba de menos, pero no sabria hasta mas tarde las consecuencias que iba a tener su regreso. No tenia mucha hambre por lo que pedi un zumo de piña solamente, y me dirigi hacia la zona mas apartada del instituto, por la parte de atrás. Vale, mis amigos no se podían calificar de santos, para ser exactos eran un pelin pasotas, vagos, drogatas, pero lo que contaba era que eran unos buenos chavales. Me acerque al banco en el que nos sentábamos todas las mañanas, todavía no había llegado toda la gente solamente estaban algunos de segundo de bachiller y un par de los de cuarto de secundaria.

-Hey Saku!- me dijo Kiba, uno de los que estaban allí, el chaval era uno de los de bachillerato que solia estar en nuestro grupo- ¿es cierto que va a volver Naruto?

-Pues si, no estoy viendo la hora de que llegue, vuelve mañana, asi que supongo que pasado ya vendrá a clase- dije sentándome al lado suya y destapando el zumo. Seguimos hablando sobre eso, y sobre como nos lo pasábamos antes con él. Me dijo una cosa que me hizo recordar algo.- oye por cierto, ¿tu sabes que le paso a Sai que este curso no vino a clase, que dejo ya los estudios?

-Ja,ja,ja- dijo partiéndose el culo- que va, los padres se mudaron a casa de los abuelos poruqe era mas grande la casa,¿ ya sabias que los abuelos murieran el año pasado no?- asentí- pues la cas se les quedo pequeña " supuestamente" y entonces la vendieron y se fueron para la casa de los viejos. Aparte de que parece ser que ya no aguantaba mas el estar aquí, ya sabes por el rollo que se monto en verano, pues después de eso se quedo deprimido y mando a tomar por culo a Karin.

Me quede con los ojos como platos, asi que fue eso lo que sucedió. No me lo podía creer, yo había pensado que fuera la zorra la que lo había dejado por cansarse de el, ja,ja,ja, pero parece ser que fue al revés. No es que fuera que en esos momentos me estuviera rayando la cabeza con eso pero me sorpredio muchísimo y sonreí hacia dentro. Aun le guardaba cariño a ese tio después de todo, aunque me hiciera la mayor putada de este mundo. Depues seguimos hablando de Naruto, porque había comenzado a llegar la gente y a preguntar sobre el. Estábamos todos como siempre con el bueno rollo, y pasándonos lo bien, sin tener que agobiarnos por lo exámenes que aun no empezaban hasta dentro de dos semanas( aunque me parece que la única que se agobia de allí soy yo) cuando se escucho las voces de gente que se estaba riendo, pero las voces eran todas de chicas, tipo de estas chicas gritonas que no son capaces de callarse ni por un segundo. Era muy extraño que viniera gente por aquí y menos chicas. Porque en esta zona en la que estábamos había tierra por el suelo y muro que tenias que saltar, por lo que al ser la mayor parte de las chicas de esta escuela pijas a mas no poder, pues no venían por aquí. Las únicas que venían eramos yo, unas chicas de segundo de bachiller que se llamaban Tenten, Temari y algunos días Ino , aunque era muy raro.

Shino y el Negro, dos amigos amigos mios, se acercaron al muro para ver quien se acercaba, y se empezaron a partir el culo.

-¿Qué coño…?- no me hizo falta seguir con la pregunta ya que las personas no identificadas se asomaron al muro. El muro no media mas de un metro cincuenta por lo que podias ver perfectamente lo del otro lado sin la necesidad de subirte. Supuestamente estaba prohibido estar en esta zona de la escuela, pero el director nos permitió estar aquí al ver que la mayoría eran casos imposibles.

Mire entrecerrando los ojos a las personas que se estaban acercando. Uno de ellos se sorprendió al verme rodeada de gente con pinta de Bob Marley. Yo le devolví una sonrisa de suficiencia y me di la vuelta para seguir hablando con Tenten y con Kiba sobre la vuelta devNaruto y como le haríamos una fiesta de bienvenida. Karin grito mi nombre para que me diera la vuelta, al dármela ella estaba agarrada del brazo de Sasuke lo que ignore completamente.

-¿Que quieres?- dije mirándola fijamente.

-Dile a uno de tus amigos los porretas si me pueden conseguir alcohol para el sábado-Me empece a partir de risa. No me lo podía creer, osea que para eso me pide ayuda.

- Lo siento pero dudo que ninguno de mis amigos los porretas te compre a ti algo, compralo tu, o es que eres inútil, ya sabes perfectamente que te lo venden. Me miro con una mueca en la cara.

-Ya vale, pero no me venden en la tienda un huevito, ¿verdad?- la miramos todos arqueando las cejas.

-¡Me pregunto yo para que coño querrás un huevo!

-Pues para la fiesta que voy a montar el sábado, no te pienses que es para mi, pero a mis amigos si que les gusta ese rollo de fumar porros por lo que quiero medio huevito. Además como soy maja y todo te invito a ti y a tus amigos a la fiesta.

- Lo siento pero ya tenemos cosas mejores que hacer que ir a tu fiesta, ¿Negro que tienes para darle a la zanahoria?- dije sonriendo sarcásticamente.

-Pues lo siento pero no me queda huevo, hay maria y chocolate, que prefieres guapa- dijo dirijiendose a Karin.

-Bufff…. Yo no entiendo de eso, pero ponme diez de chocolate.-dijo dándole los diez, el chaval le dio la postura y después Karin se dirigió hacia mi- osea que debo de suponer que vais a hacer una fiesta.

- Supones bien- cuando mire para ella note que Sasuke me miraba como pensativo lo que me hizo decirle porque la hacíamos- por si no te enteraste uno de los que antes era tu amigo vuelve depues de un año. Me miro sorprendida, empece a pensar en el tiempo en el que pasábamos los tres en mi casa. Normalemente mis padres no están por lo que antes hacíamos sesiones de comer palomitas y ver películas toda la tarde y toda la noche, aunque cueste creerlo eramos los mejores amigos,Karin, Naruto y yo…

-Vuelve Naruto…- dijo en un susurro, me miro de una forma en la que hacia mucho tiempo que no me miraba, era una de las miradas que antes nos dedicábamos mutuamente, antes de que pasara aquello. Una de esas miradas en la que solo sabíamos ella y yo lo que significaba. Iba a volver nuestro mejor amigo, un mejor amigo que no sabia nada de lo que pasara cuando el estuvo fuera, un mejor amigo que seguía pensando que seguíamos siendo el trio de mejores amigos que de pequeños nos habíamos prometido nunca odiarnos, ese trio que dijo que siempre iba a estar unido.

**BUENO COMO DIJE ANTES ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO Y PUES QUE SI QUEREIS QUE SIGA ME COMENTAIS O ALGO Y SINO PUES QUEDARA ASI U.U**

**Bueno besos ^^**


	4. 4

AQUÍ LES DEJO LA CONTINUACION DESPUES DE UN LAAAARGGGOOO TIEMPO, LO SIENTO MUCHO POR LA DEMORA, AQUÍ LES DEJO EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO BESOS

Paso el día con una relativa normalidad, y me meti en cama con el presentimiento de que con la llegada de Sasuke y la vuelta de Naruto mi vida seria un poco menos aburrida y monótona de lo habitual.

A la mañana siguiente, como usualmente solia hacer me levante corriendo ya que era tarde, me vesti unos pantalones vaqueros una camiseta una sudadera y unos tenis. Sali corriendo de casa con una tostada en la boca mientras que cogía la bicicleta y me ponía a pedalear, pero… algo fallaba, algo le pasaba a la rueda de delante. Mierda me había olvidado que ayer mi hermana cogiera prestada la bicicleta y que por la noche cuando volvió me dijo que pasara por una zona donde había cristales en el suelo y que lo mas probable era que las ruedas estuvieran pinchadas.

Bien Sakura, que no cunda el pánico, lo único que tienes que hacer es ir corriendo a la parada y coger el bus, es asi de fácil. Deje la bicicleta en el garaje y me diriji corriendo a la parada de bus, en la marquesina me indicaba que el bus había pasado justo hacia cinco minutos.

Asi que la única opción que me quedaba era ir corriendo… no me importaría llegar tarde a primera hora sino fuera porque la profesora que nos daba clase ahora era Anko-sensei, bien podía darnos clase Kakashi pero no….

A trancas y barrancas llegue al instituto justo cuando toco el timbre que daba el inicio de las clases, me sente en mi asiento exhausta mientras que Ino me miraba sin poder aguantarse la risa, le dirigi una mirada de profundo odio.

La mañana paso sin mayores incidentes hasta el recreo. Como todos los días me fui a la zona de siempre, pero cuando esta a mitad de saltar el muro algo me sorprendió en demasía. Alguien, mas bien un ente indeseado que llego a esta tierra para torturarme esta sentado tan tranquilo en el banco en el que yo me sentaba. Mi indignación fue tal que casi caigo del muro de no ser porque en el ultimo momento me quede colgada cual koala…. Eso proboco que todos se giraran para verme, lo que aumento aun mas vergüenza al ver que todos se partian el culo y Tenten me quitaba una foto.

Baje del muro toda orgullosa con la frente en alto, pero como siempre mi coordinación no podía ser mejor y me tropecé con una piedra y… vuelta a comenzar, pero lo que no me imaginaba es que alguien me hubiera cogido antes de que me la pegara contra el suelo.

Alce mi mirada y observe unos penetrantes ojos negros que tenían una chispa de burla, me separe corriendo con el ceño fruncido.

-Gracias Uchiha – el asintió en mi dirección mietras yo me sacudia el polvo, menos mal que ese dia no había llovido. Ese acto hizo que todos se volvieran a reir de mi y como ya estoy acostumbrada pues pase de ellos y me fui a junto Temari.

-Temari, ¿ que hace este tipo aquí?

-Pues simplemente porque es buen chaval y nos cayó bien, va en mi clase y sabe pasarlo bien- dijo riéndose.

Yo solte un gruñido en respuesta, no me hacia gracia tener que pasar el tiempo libre con ese individuo por muy atractivo o atrayente que sea.

Gracias a dios la mañana paso rápida y no volvi a hablar mas con el.

Por la tarde llegaría Naruto y por fin después de tanto tiempo lo veria. Llegue a casa y mi hermana no estaba, había una nota en el frigorífico diciéndome que había sobras de ayer de lasaña y que ella se había ido con el novio a dar una vuelta y que no volveria hasta mañana por el medio dia.

-Zorra asquerosa, podias avisar antes.

Me fui a comer la lasaña tirada en el sofá viendo las noticias, amaba ver las noticias aun que lo que dijeran fuera mayoritariamente negativo, me gustaba estar informada, aunque las cosas de mayor importancia estuvieran tapadas y no salieran en la prensa o simplemente que la información estuviera deformada para solo contar lo que le interesa a el gobierno.

Me quede dormida poco después de comer, mientras veía el parte meteorológico.

-El gran pirata Jack Sparrow me salvara… mmnmhp noooo, el cracken nooooo…. Chouji no te lo comas, es muy grande… ehh? una tortuga voladora?...mmmpphhh

-Sakura

-El señor con cara de pulpo me quiere matar… mmmm

-Sakuraaa!

Me desperté de repente algo me había tirado al suelo, que yo recuerde estaba en la Perla Negra al lado de mi querido Jack Sparrow… no se porque apareció Chouji… pero…

Espera un momento, diriji rápidamente la cabeza hacia arriba y una carcajada inundo el ambiente. Distinguí una cabellera dorada y unos ojos azules cielo. Ahí estaba el, riéndose de mi como siempre, una sonrisa surco mis labios y me levante corriendo para darle un abrazo y tirarlo al suelo.

-Te eche mucho de menos Naruto- dije riéndome y casi ahorcándolo.

-Y yo a ti también Sakura- lo dijo en mi oído y ahí fue cuando un escalofrio recorrió mi espina dorsal.

Desde ahí supe que no iba a ser lo mismo…..

Y BUENO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO COMENTEN PLISSSSSS ^^


End file.
